


Anything for you, my love

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Diego got injured on a job, F/M, Fluff, Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Diego gets injured and taken to hospital, you come to make sure he is okayReader has the ability to manipulate plants





	Anything for you, my love

You planned to murder Diego with his mask. You could do it. Anger coursed through your body. If your ability were flames, you would be sparking everywhere. But no, you had stupid flower petals wilting to the ground. Dying with anger. Your anger. Your anger and annoyance at your dumbass boyfriend getting shot.

 

_Clearly Klaus had their shared brain cell today._

 

The suspicious confirmed as you turned into his room. Your eyes focused on him arguing with a two women. That didn’t bother you, what did was the fact the asshole was trying to sit up and get dressed.

_For fuck sake._

 

“Diego.” All in the room turned to your, all but said person’s name you yelled. “Why the hell are you getting dressed?”

 

“Baby I’m fine, the bullet barely hit me.” 

 

“It went through your shoulder.” You held back the need to hit him on the shoulder to prove the fact that the bullet, did indeed go through said shoulder.

 

  “Y/N-.”

 

  “Hey Y/N/N.”

 

Given the smirk on Eudora’s lips, she was going to be added to your murder list.

 

  “Not now.”

 

  “Later then?”

 

  You ignored them. Your focus on Diego, and Diego alone. Said person looked like he wanted to curl into a ball.

 

_Good._

 

  “You need rest and to stay here where it is safe.”

 

  “If I were you bro, I would listen to your _girlfriend_.”

 

  Diego looked annoyed but nodded

 

  “Fine.”

 

  He laid back down on the bed, the two saying short farewells to the pair.

 

  “Thank you.”

 

  You sat on the edge of the bed, smiling down at your boyfriend.

 

  “Anything for you, my love.”

 

  You could feel your cheeks burn. Diego pulled on your hand until you figured out what he wanted. The flat bed and lack of pillows made it easier for you to sit cross legged on the bed, your back against the wall with his head in your lap. Fingers running through his hair. Your voice filled the silence, singing along to whatever tune came to your head. Diego smiling as he fell asleep to the sound.


End file.
